


Total drama x reader one shots

by xxxrobertxxx



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxrobertxxx/pseuds/xxxrobertxxx
Summary: Ever wanted to fuck a total drama character? Or multiple? Now you can!
Relationships: Bridgette/Male reader(Total Drama), Ezekiel/Female reader(Total Drama), Jo/Female reader(Total Drama)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 5





	1. Bridgettexmale reader: Her hero

**Author's Note:**

> Just like all the other one shot series except x reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always give me the character/characters, where it's set, what kind of sex you'll have, a short summary! The characters can be futa! The reader can be futa! If you want you can also give dick size and cup size(realistic or not), have fun!

**You have been friends with Bridgette since the first day and you also find her really hot. So when you see her about to get caught by the killer you can't help but save her. You jump in front of the killer and kick him in the balls. He drops to his knees and you pick Bridgette up and get her to safety in the kitchen.**

Bridgette: Thanks, I thought I got caught!

R: No problem!

Bridgette: I want to thank you!

R: How?

Bridgette: I've always liked you more than a friend!

**Bridgette takes her top off revealing her pink bra. You can't believe your eyes.**

R: I liked you that way too!

Bridgette: So, would you do the honors?

**You undo her bra and let out her perky B-cup tits. You instinctively start playing with them and sucking her nipples. She moans and takes off your shirt then moving on to your pants, pulling them down along with your boxers letting your erect 30cm cock spring up. She starts stroking it with her hands as you suck her nipples.**

Bridgette: I think I should suck something now!

R: Ok, let me lie down.

**She pushes you down and starts deeptroathing your cock making you moan. You grab her head and stroke her hair as she sucks your cock. She lets one of her hands slip down into her panties to masturbate and she moans as she chokes on your cock. You can feel the tension building in your penis as your about to cum.**

R: Bridgette, I'm gonna cum!

**You can see her mouth get filled with your cum and then she swallows it all. She gets up and takes her pants off then gets down on all fours.**

Bridgette: Time for the main event! You ready?

R: Always was!

**You line up your cock with her pussy and thrust it in. She moans as you bend down for a kiss and you both moan against each others lips. As you pound a way at her you can feel the tension build up again but you hold it back for her to say it first.**

Bridgette: I-I'm cumming!

R: Me too!

**As she cums over your cock you pull out and cum on her ass. You lie naked on the floor cuddling.**

R: So, does this make us girlfriend and boyfriend?

Bridgette: Of course it does!

**Unfortunately all the noise attracted the killer and you got caught, but it was totally worth it.**

_That's the first x reader one shot done! Hope you enjoyed it! Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Ezekielxfemale reader: First time

**You and Ezekiel have been together for a really long time and you're ready but afraid to take it to the next step because it's your first time. With all this in mind next time he's at your house you decide to ask him.**

R: Hey, do you wanna have sex?

Ezekiel: Oh, um, I don't know...

R: It's okay... I get it.

Ezekiel: Don't get me wrong, it's just that it's my first time!

R: Mine too, shit, kinda hoped you'd take the lead, so?

Ezekiel: Yeah, sure, if you're ready!

**You take off your top and bra to let out your breasts. He stares at you before he starts undressing as well taking of his shirt. You both take of your pants and then you get down and take off his boxers revealing his 21cm erect cock. You stare at it thinking about how big it his and about backing down.**

Ezekiel: So?

R: Well, I think I should lube you first, it's a little big!

**You put your mouth on his cock and go down as much as you can feeling his scent fill your mouth. Your mind starts to go blank as you lick his shaft up and down using your hands to stroke the massive dick. You snap back to reality when you hear Ezekiel's voice.**

Ezekiel: I'm gonna cum!

**You take your mouth of his cock.**

R: We don't want that yet!

**You take of your panties and you lie down on your back on the couch. He gets on top of you with his cock against the entrance of your pussy.**

Ezekiel: Ready?

R: Now or never, right?

 **He slowly enters you and you feel a sharp pain trough your body as he ruptures your hymen. You let out loud whimpers coupled with soft moans.** **You feel blood go down your inner walls and then your thighs.**

Ezekiel: Do you want to stop?

R: No, I'm fine, go ahead!

**He starts going faster and faster the pain slowly being replaced by pleasure as he stops at a medium pace. You kiss each other passionately as his cock fills you pussy and you both cum in an earth shattering orgasm. You lay in each others arms on the couch.**

R: That was great! I really enjoyed!

Ezekiel: Me too, you were amazing!

R: Next week we do it at your house!

_That's it for this one! Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Futa Joxfemale reader: Back home

**You're sitting down on the couch watching Jo, your girlfriend undress. You took of your top and bra as Jo took of hers and revealed her B-cup breasts. She was finally back from the reality show she was on and was happy to see you and wanted to relieve some stress, not like you were gonna stop her. She took off her panties revealing her 23cm cock. That familiar sight instantly got you wet. She got closer and you knew what to do. You put your hands at the bottom of the shaft and stroked it as you sucked the tip with your mouth letting her scent fill your head making your pussy flood. She put her hands around your head.**

Jo: Hell yeah, I missed you so much!

**You slipped a hand down in your panties to masturbate as she stroked your hair. Eventually you could feel her twitching and you knew she was about to cum. You let go and laid on the couch spread eagle.**

R: Come here, baby!

Jo: My pleasure!

**She entered you balls deep making moan as she kissed you. She thrusted in and out of you as you used your right hand to rub your clit and you left to massage your boobs.**

R: I've missed you so much!

Jo: Me too! I love you!

R: I love you too!

**As you both moaned against each others lips you could feel her twitching and throbbing inside you.**

Jo: I'm gonna cum! 

R: Do it inside! I'm on the pill!

**With one final thrust you could feel her semen fill your insides making them hot. After the intense sex session you went to sleep cuddling.**

That does it for this chapter and these one shots for now. All other x reader suggestions will be done at a later time. Any feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
